Musing with a spider
by HaraKyri
Summary: After the traumas of his journey Frodo finds a spider


**What to do with a spider.**

Frodo was sat in his drawing room in the middle of writing the last page of his book, The lord of the rings. Sam had gone to the pub with Merry and Pippin but Frodo had politely declined. It was one year since he had gone to Mordor with Sam and Gollum and Frodo still felt the after-effects of the trauma his body and mind went through.

He paused to stretch his stiff writing hand and in doing so caught sight of a spider on the wall just in front of him. Jumping back quickly in fear, Frodo clenched his heart in case it should burst because of his fear, how could he have let the thing get near him! It was a monster and should be dealt with like a dangerous monster should. He ran into the kitchen and reappeared seconds later with a swatter.

He looked at where he had seen the stationary spider and with a jolt of panic he saw it wasn't there. He had let it escape his sight for 5 seconds and now it could be anywhere. Frodo looked around him fearfully in case it was going to sneak up on him and sting him.

The spider was on the floor. Frodo spotted it and hopped out of its way. The arachnid was only two centimetres long but it induced so much panic in Frodo that it was almost unbelievable. He hopped around for a moment then proceeded to swat the thing. Just as he reaches an inch away from the creature, Frodo had a sudden thought. "Why am I going to kill this spider? It is only tiny and cant hurt me" he retreated and watched the spider crawl back onto the wall. It was a fast little critter and its speed worried Frodo.

"The smallness of it is intentional, its so the little assassin can sneak up on you and spike you, plus look at how fast it runs, you would have a hard time catching that." his other side of his mind told him, the fear side. Frodo battled it out with his pity as he watched the spider crawl up the wall pausing now and then to survey its surroundings.

Frodo thought back to Shelob, sure that thing had tried to kill him but she had met her come upence of Sam. This spider was probably only a distant 8th cousin or something. Maybe he should let it live. NO maybe it wasn't like Shelob but it would have the same blood lust, the same instinct to bite and kill. Frodo poised with his swatter and proceeded but just as he was an inch away he shuddered. He had the power now, not the spider. If he wanted to he could kill it. Frodo doubted whether the spider could actually kill him. His swatter went limp as he arm fell to his side. He didn't want to be afraid. He must beat his demons against arachnids and the only way to do that was to let this spider live.

Frodo watched and waited for the spider to make its way back to the floor and carefully placed a cup over it. He hurried down to the pub to urgently ask Sam for a favour, Sam accepted and together they went back to Frodos house. Frodo said nothing about his dilemma of how to move the spider; he only pointed to the cup on the floor. Sam, intrigued, bent down and picked up the cup. The spider scuttled out from under it and sped up the wall. Sam fearfully glanced at Frodo to see how he reacted. Frodo remained calm, he looked at Sam then at the spider and asked Sam if he would take it outdoors for him. Sam looked shocked but obliged by putting his hand on the wall and letting the spider run on it. Frodo grimaced. Sam then walked to the window and made a throwing gesture and the spider flew off his hand and landed on the grass. Frodo walked to the window and stared as the spider made its way across his garden. He wasn't fully fearless of the creature but he knew he would be able to get over his fear in time. He sighed, thanked Sam and went back to writing his book.

_Ok I know this is bad but I had the same dilemma, I was terrified of this little spider on the wall and was about to kill it but then I felt tight, I sat and watched it for ages just wondering about how they inflict fear. I know I know, I need a life. Lol please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
